Disney Magic on Parade
Disney Magic on Parade (previously known as Disney's Once Upon a Dream Parade) was a daily parade at Disneyland Park (Paris). Development Disney's Once Upon a Dream Parade It was premiered on March 31, 2007 for the resort-wide 15th Anniversary Celebration. It has eight floats and aims to put emphasis on the varied performances of its cast members - ranging from puppetry, acrobatics, juggling, and stilt walking. It features the song "Just Like We Dreamed It" written by Sunny Hilden and performed by Renee Sands & Ruben Martinez, plus orchestral music arranged by Steve Sidwell. The entire parade was directed by Katy Harris, and is the first Disneyland Paris parade to be designed and built entirely in France. The Parade closed in early March 2012, to make way for Disney's Magic on Parade, a parade that uses most of the floats but it is themed to Disneyland Paris's 20th Anniversary. This parade featured 2 new floats with new characters. Disney Magic on Parade On April 1, 2012 the Disney's Once Upon a Dream parade was transformed into Disney's Magic On Parade for the 20th anniversary of the park, changing some floats of the current parade and adding some extra ones, changing the times and using new costumes and dancer/character changes. It features a new theme song, "Magic Everywhere". This parade ran until March 24, 2017, when it was replaced by Disney Stars on Parade. The current princess carriages were later recycled. Parade Units Making Magic The float is a large book featuring a big castle, Fairy Godmother next to a giant pumpkin, Blue Fairy is on a bridge, and Merlin features an ink pot with bubbles blowing out of it. Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather travel in front of the float. Cinderella sometimes replaces the Blue Fairy on the float. The float formerly was named Dreams of Imagination, and it appears to be based on a giant storybook lying on the bottom of the float. Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse stand in the basket of a giant hot air balloon shaped like the sun. They have anchored down on a giant purple crescent moon which sits on the back of the float. Donald Duck stands in the center on a revolving platform, while Goofy rests on the back of a pile of books, blowing bubbles. Pluto along with Chip and Dale lead the float. From July 9-11, extra characters performed around this float at the request of a VIP guest, such as Max Goof, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Three Little Pigs, Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Bear, and Marie. When the parade underwent refurbishment, said characters performed daily on a modified float from the Christmas season show. Princess Carriages There are 3 princess carriages, all in the style of a horse-drawn carriage. The first carriage stars Cinderella and Prince Charming, the second features Snow White and The Prince and the last carriage features Aurora and Prince Phillip. Occasionally Ariel and Prince Eric or Belle and Prince Adam ride in a carriage if a princess is unavailable. Other princesses and princes also occasionally walk the parade route. Dreams of Romance and Tangled]] The Little Mermaid, The Princess and the Frog and Tangled made up this float. Ariel and Prince Eric sit on the front of the float together, Tiana and Prince Naveen ride in the middle, while at the rear, Flynn Rider gently pushes Rapunzel on a magical tree swing. Occasionally, Belle and Prince Adam ride in the middle if Tiana and Prince Naveen is unavailable. For the 2013 Christmas season, Ariel, Prince Eric, Tiana, and Prince Naveen were removed to make way for Anna, Elsa, and Olaf, who now take up the front half with a snowy mountain. This remained beyond the 2013 Christmas season. The float formerly was the first part of Dreams of Romance, but since there were so many Disney Princesses, two floats were created. Originally The Little Mermaid and Aladdin made up the first float. Ariel and Prince Eric sit on the front of the float together, while at the rear, Prince Ali gently pushes Jasmine on a magical tree swing. Dreams of Laughter & Fun This float is a combination of Alice in Wonderland and Pinocchio. A line of walking playing cards leads the float, followed by the White Rabbit, the Mad Hatter, and the Queen of Hearts. A larger-than-life Alice is trapped in the White Rabbit's cottage, with her arms and legs sticking out, and her face visible in the house. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum stand on her shoes, while the March Hare precariously balances on a giant teacup Alice holds in her hand. The Cheshire Cat, The Caterpillar, and other characters decorate the float. On the other side, Pinocchio dances below Jiminy Cricket who is perched on a high tower with marionette puppets jumping up and down (really bungee-jumping trapeze artists, similar to those in Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams). Originally, stilt walkers followed with marionettes from Stromboli's puppet show, but these were replaced in 2008 by Can Can and Russian Cossack dancers. On the other side, Geppetto dances below Jiminy Cricket, who is perched on a high tower with marionette puppets dancing, Pinocchio and puppets follow behind the float. Dreams of Friendship Another giant storybook makes up this view, serving as a divider for the two different themes, Toy Story 2 and The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Green Army Men lead the parade and Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Rex (sculpted by Nick Petronzio), Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Green Army Man, RC Car, Etch-a-Sketch, Mr. Spell, and the Little Green Men trapped in their spaceship adorn the float. The other side features Winnie the Pooh, Winnie the Pooh standing outside his house preparing for a special party, with plenty of carrot pots scattered throughout the float. Piglet & Eeyore follow playing chase with Tigger, who bounces around wearing jumping stilts. In 2011, as part of The Magical Moment Festival, honey bees followed the float. In addition, Lotso from Toy Story 3 performed starting June 2011. This was the first time Lotso was seen in the Parisian resort, and the last one so far, as he later returned to Walt Disney World. Dreams of Adventure A giant, old tree makes up this float, which includes characters from The Lion King and The Jungle Book. Simba sits on Pride Rock at the front of the tree, with giraffes and ostriches leading. Rafiki stands on the rock just before the tree, with Timon & Pumbaa behind the tree. Various animals from those 2 films are visible in the tree's branches, including Kaa the snake and Shere Khan. The back portion is King Louie's temple, where he and Baloo dance. The float also includes large bongo drums that are played during the parade. Following the float are Colonel Hathi and some vultures on jumping stilts (the same ones that were used by Tigger in the third float). In 2011, as part of The Magical Moment Festival, a goat man, a rhinoceros man and three tree men followed the float. After the parade was over, the float has been recycled in The Jungle Book Jive, a promotional event titled "The Lion King & Jungle Festival". Dreams of Fantasy This float is made up of Peter Pan and Mary Poppins. A group of pirates, led by Captain Hook and Mr. Smee, wield the flag of the Jolly Roger, with Tinkerbell tied up on front, as Captain Hook's ship sails into view, Tick-Tock the Crocodile swimming below it. Wendy Darling and Peter Pan wave from a window. A version of Big Ben stands in the middle of the float. The second half features Mary Poppins and chimney sweep Bert having a jolly holiday in their magical world featuring the carousel. Dancing penguins follow the float, but they were replaced by new dancers in 2011 as part of The Magical Moment Festival. After the parade was over, the float has been recycled in Disney Pirate or Princess: Make Your Choice, a promotional event titled "Festival of Pirates and Princesses" in 2018 to 2019. Magic Everywhere Mickey and Friends end the parade in style, waving and dancing from their mountain based on The Sorcerer's Apprentice segment from Fantasia, decorated with plenty of broomsticks. Donald Duck and Minnie Mouse are on the front of the parade float, Chip and Dale stand on a magical bridge, whilst Duffy the Disney Bear and Goofy are on a raised platform. Mickey Mouse, dressed in his sorcerer's outfit, stands proudly on top of the mountain. Tinker Bell is at the back of the parade float waving goodbye to guests. In 2015, Mickey moved to where Donald stood, whilst Donald replaced Duffy on the parade. Later, Scrooge McDuck, Genie, Stitch, Suzy, Pearl, Thumper, Miss Bunny, Remy and Emile were added. The float formerly was the second part of Dreams of Romance. It originally featured the rest of the Disney Princesses: Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, and Belle, but since there were so many Disney Princesses, two floats was created. Belle and Beast dance in a rose-covered gazebo at the front with Snow White and her prince on a bridge behind them. Cinderella, Prince Charming, Aurora, and Prince Phillip bring up the rear, where a white castle stands on a hilltop in the clouds. Flower girl dancers lead the float. Tiana and Prince Naveen were added to the float in April 2010. The float starring all the other princesses and princes was removed to be turned into Mickey's float. After the parade was over, the float has been recycled in Disney Pirate or Princess: Make Your Choice, a promotional event titled "Festival of Pirates and Princesses" in 2018 to 2019. Former Units Pre-Parade (2007) A traditional start of most parades at Disneyland Paris is an assortment of Disney characters greeting guests and leading the floats, often dancing or conversing with the audience. Characters in the opening, which tend to vary from day to day, include Lilo & Stitch, Genie, Daisy Duck, Lewis and Wilbur Robinson, Pocahontas, Brer Bear, Kenai, Koda, Esmeralda, Quasimodo, Clopin, etc. All of the characters have previously appeared in other parades, although this is Lilo and Stitch's first appearance together in any parade set in Disneyland Park, as they have always appeared in parades at Walt Disney Studios Park (Stitch appeared alone in the Disneyland park Villain's Parade the year before). The pre-parade was only featured during 2007. Nowadays, 4 dancers precede the first float of this parade. Dreams of Power (2007-2012) This float features the Disney Villains. The float is led by flame dancers who juggle and use poi. The peak of Bald Mountain comes into view with the giant demon Chernabog perching on top. Jafar in his cobra form slithers along at the front. On the right-hand side, Maleficent and The Evil Queen send daunting looks at guests. On the opposite side, Hades fumes at the guests and Scar lurks in the shadows with crazed eyes. Perching on the back of the float is the sea witch Ursula, originally followed by Flotsam and Jetsam puppets; however, these were replaced in 2008 by octopus dancers. In 2014, this float was reused for The Maleficent Disney Villains Promenade during the Halloween season. Since 2016, it was reused once again for The Disney Villains' Halloween Celebration. Seasonal Floats: Dreams of Trick or Treats (2009-2012) Due to budget reasons, this float did not perform in this parade during the last Halloween season (2011). Other years, characters such as Jack Sparrow, Dr. Facilier, Governor Ratcliffe, and Shan Yu performed on this float. After the parade was over, the float has been recycled in Disney Pirate or Princess: Make Your Choice, a promotional event titled "Festival of Pirates and Princesses" in 2018 to 2019. Seasonal Floats: Dreams of Christmas (2009-2012) Dreams of Christmas features Duffy the Disney Bear in his own mini-float, themed as a pile of presents with Duffy appearing out the top dressed as Santa. In front of the float are various dancers dressed in Christmas clothing. Following Duffy are various other dancers, dressed as toy soldiers, elves, and various other Christmas themed toys. Santa Claus is on the final float. He is pulled along on his sleigh with six animatronic reindeer in mid flight. The music played whilst this section takes place is "Chante c'est Noël". Accident In mid-June 2010, Maleficent suddenly fell from the float and landed on her neck, due to her harness and seat structure snapping in half. The event took place not long after the start of the parade, near to the "It's a Small World" ride. After 5 minutes she was escorted backstage, and the parade then continued as normal. The float did not appear in the following day's performance, and Maleficent's voiceovers had been removed and her "spot" where she stands had been covered over to match that of the rest of the float. Maleficent was due to return for the Halloween celebrations of 2010m but didn't. She finally returned to the float in February 2011, but was removed again in late March due to harness issues. She has since returned. See also *Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams References Category:Extinct Attractions Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Disneyland Paris entertainment Category:Former Disneyland Paris Attractions Category:Seasonal attraction overlays Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Pinocchio Category:Toy Story Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:The Lion King Category:The Jungle Book Category:Peter Pan Category:Mary Poppins Category:Disney Villains Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Aladdin Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Cinderella Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:The Sword in the Stone Category:Tangled Category:Frozen Category:Brave Category:Disney parks and attractions